


中译 | The Sins of the Father

by river_crossing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Father is defeated AU, Gen, Homunculus Program AU, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_crossing/pseuds/river_crossing
Summary: 人造人特工是技能特殊且极其擅长谍报活动和战斗的天才炼金术师，拥有大多数炼金术师无法匹敌的能力，不过他们······受到了损伤。至少官方是这么说的。马斯坦古的调查组被分配了一位级别7的人造人特工去调查一起连环谋杀案，按理说，有一位人造人特工的协助应该会使调查变得更轻松。但是特工恩维从来不会让任何人轻松。写与2017GreatEdvyCaper和#fourthsinofamestris。还在连载中，更新非常缓慢（翻译也很慢）
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f_imaginings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Sins of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304550) by [f_imaginings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/pseuds/f_imaginings). 



> 作者言：  
> 这篇文标为WIP并且会定期更新。我要感谢我的爱德，我的好姐姐，用她非凡的大脑检查了文中的各种错误。  
> 在这篇文中，爱德华设定为十九岁，正和阿尔一起在罗伊手下工作，同时研究找回他们身体的方法。  
> 对于恩维，我会用they/them的第三人称来代指彵自己，当彵变成其他人时，我会用相应性别的人称来代指。  
> 在这篇文中，第一位人造人父亲大人（The Father）已经去世五百年了，因此亚美斯特利斯当前的事件会有所改变，不过也很轻微。  
> 希望你喜欢。
> 
> 译者言：  
> 本文LOFTER地址（Read this on LOFTER）：https://screamingatthesunyoublowinto.lofter.com  
> 翻译授权见此（the translation permission）：http://screamingatthesunyoublowinto.lofter.com/post/30fe646f_1c703fe18  
> 因汉语暂无指代非二元性别的人称代词，本文用“彵”（tā）来代指恩维，字典无此音亦无此意，详情见此（the pronoun of Envy）：https://screamingatthesunyoublowinto.lofter.com/post/30fe646f_1c72a961b  
> 关于攻受问题，作者表示：正如衔尾蛇自我吞食，我们永远也不会知道。  
> 感谢阿捷的试阅与反馈。  
> 翻译会非常缓慢（年更，吧）。如果读者发现了本文翻译的任何问题，请您指正。

_当那些日子，人们不再说：“父亲吃了酸葡萄，儿女的牙酸倒了。”_

_耶利米书 31:29-34_

**第一章**

一堆照片散落在中央司令部特别调查组的桌子上，勾勒出一幅血淋淋的画面。

“我没想到手臂能弯成那样。”布雷达少尉放下一张照片，感到有点恶心。

“我没想到这儿能有······”菲利上士用手指推开其中一张，“这么多的血。”

“而且还只有一个受害者。”法尔曼准尉揉了揉下巴，研究面前桌子上这片凌乱。“我们要侧写的罪犯到底是什么样的？激情犯罪造成的刺伤我看到了很多，但是这剩下的伤——一丝不苟、残忍，还可能反社会。”

“走运啊我们，是吧？”哈博克少尉嚼着一根未点着的烟，靠在椅子上气呼呼地说。“终于派给我们一个中央市的顶级棘手谋杀案，立刻就撞上了这种麻烦。真该留在东部的。”

“还记得那起杀人案吗，你也不能说东部从没发生过这种事。”布雷达少尉对着桌对面的哈博克耸了耸肩。

“那次不一样，里欧尔那些凶手的作案手法简直一目了然。夸大妄想晚期的宗教狂热分子，对炼金术师，任何一个炼金术师，都怀有巨大的怨恨。”哈博克指着那些照片，“但这儿我看不出来，我根本看不到一点类似的疯症，我只知道他们很喜欢把手弄脏。”

“然而还是有线索的。”菲利推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，指出来，“三名受害者，都是高级军官，授勋的国家炼金术师，身上都有遭到长、长时间折磨的痕迹，死前身体受侵害严重，却几乎没有挣扎的迹象。”年轻的上士发表了他的看法，骄傲自己只磕巴了一次。毕竟再冷酷无情的人来把照片中的事件拼凑在一起也会感到毛骨悚然。

“这只说明这个家伙有自己的打算，不表示他们精神有问题。这表示他们有计划。”哈博克推测道。

“他们的计划是一定要搞成一团乱吗？”法尔曼准尉摇摇头，靠在椅子上说。“这样残忍的事怎么不会是有针对性的？”

布雷达少尉从桌子旁站起来，望向会议室隔壁间的议事室。“艾尔利克兄弟在哪儿分析这个案子？我们需要他们的评估。在下一个受害者出现之前，我们要尽全力侧写完这个混蛋。”

“哟，爱德华！”哈博克喊道，声音回荡在整个房间。“你看出什么来了吗？有收获吗现在？”

“给我们一分钟！”爱德回喊道，门后金属叮当作响，纸张摩挲。凝神细听可以听见兄弟俩嘀嘀咕咕和分析时候写字的沙沙声。“如果下一个受害者在这的话，我们就可以排除这种假设了。”

“如果凶手藏匿的方法和我们想的一样的话，那中将的守卫可能没有用，哥哥。”阿尔冯斯回应说，声音隐隐传过来。

“我们需要中央市的下水道系统地图，我把它放哪儿了？”

“在你手肘下面，哥哥。”

“哪只手肘？”

“那只手肘。”

“你刚说那只！”

“我说的另外一只。”

哈博克对那扇门挑起眉毛：“他们大概还要一会儿。”

当艾尔利克兄弟在左侧的议事室为各种文件争吵的时候，右侧连通走廊的门砰地摔开。罗伊·马斯坦古上校大步流星地走进来，莉莎·霍克爱中尉紧随其后，胳膊下夹着几分厚厚的文件。莉莎一如既往的不动声色，而马斯坦古看起来很生气。

“布雷达，侧写怎么样了，有方向了吗？”

布雷达啪地敬了一个军礼，其余的人也一同为上校的到来敬礼。“我们还在查阅案件卷宗，长官。侧写尚无结果，但我们正在努力。”

“那我们得加倍努力了。”马斯坦古说，“要求干脆利落结案的压力时刻倍增。艾尔利克兄弟呢，他们怎么不在？”

话音刚落，隔壁房间的门打开了，马斯坦古转头去找爱德华，不过他似乎是坐在了地上，胳膊肘撑地支出上身，挥舞着文件。

“别讲的好像我们不在一样，你以为整天都他妈在搜集研究资料的是谁？”

“你坐地上干嘛？”马斯坦古问道，越过桌子望向兄弟俩。爱德盘腿坐在地图、文件当中，无穷无尽的便利贴排在地上。他的弟弟阿尔冯斯站在那里，高大的盔甲上竖着几张地图，地图上也贴满了便利贴。

“我在做记号！”爱德指着到处都是的便利贴，这片有序混乱开始蔓延到墙上。

“好了别写了。”马斯坦古命令道。“过来说说你的发现。我们需要所有人一起分析这些信息，直到出结果。不要忘了我们时间很紧。”

“雷文中将时间很紧。”莉莎纠正道。“我们已确认他是下一个目标。”

房间里的所有人都转过头来看她。

“中央市情报局刚送来消息。”她补充道，把带来的一堆文件放在桌子上，抽出其中的内容散开来，“他们今早发现了哈里斯少将儿子的尸体。”

“他妈的。”哈博克怒不可遏，臼齿几乎碾碎烟蒂，“怎么，他难道是目击者吗？”

“是，很有可能。”莉莎说道，冷静地把最新犯罪现场的照片摆在桌上，让大家查看。阿尔冯斯在隔壁房间叮叮当当地撤下地图，和他的兄弟一同进来围在桌子旁见凶手罪行再犯，面上浮现一丝阴郁。

大家在分析了几分钟照片和资料之后，开始继续讨论。

“这有很大可能是在追击目击者，但是这次的杀人风格完全不同。”菲利提出，“精准，迅速，没那么多花样。你觉得凶手会有同伙吗？”

“不会。”莉莎回答道。“法医鉴定出，刺伤的方式与其他的受害者相同，肯定是同一凶器。我们认为无论凶器到底是什么，它的锯齿足以在一击之内造成多处切口，而不是我们之前假设的多次刺伤。”

“法医有在伤口提取到微量元素吗？”法尔曼问道，“如果他们一直用的是同一件凶器，那么我们应该可以从伤口处找到一点微量元素，这样就能得到与凶手有关的线索。或许能让我们知道凶器的来源？”

“不管他们用的是什么，犯罪现场一点痕迹都没有。”马斯坦古摇摇头，戴手套的手指轻轻敲着面前的照片，哈里斯少将儿子了无生机的双眼直直地瞪着。“当然，除了受害者身上的伤口。”

“罪犯也可能用到了炼金术。”爱德华开口道，“麦克杜格尔，冰结之炼金术师，也能用冰柱做到类似的事，不过我们通常能在现场找到融化的冰渣。考虑到我们发现尸体的速度，这不会是冰，冰不会融化得这么快，而如果用炼金术融化它，伤口就会有烧灼的痕迹。”

“你是怎么确认下一个受害者的？”阿尔冯斯问道，声音在盔甲中回响。

“这就是有趣的地方。”莉莎从文件袋中抽出一张照片，放在桌子正中。“无论凶器是什么，看起来凶手很随便地就杀掉了哈里斯少将的儿子，肋骨一击即断，而不是多次刺伤。我认为凶手是在离开之时发现他目击此事，便下手杀了他，而且看起来凶手认为弗利德瑞克是当场死亡，任由其流血殆尽。来看他手这个位置，他似是用自己的血写下了雷文的名字——以作警告。弗利德瑞克相对来说虽然只是一位新兵，但他尝试警告中将的勇气令人钦佩。”

“中将怎么说？”布雷达问道，从手头的文件上抬起头来听莉莎的回答。

“意料之中。”莉莎回道。

“嗯，你可以说他把这事放心上了。”罗伊耸肩，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

“他把自己关起来了，是吗？”爱德猜测道。

“由中央市精锐警员24小时守卫，防止他变得和其他三名受害者一样。因为谋杀都发生在公众视野之外，雷文中将坚持要14名训练有素的军人时刻保护他，把自己的安全系数提升了十倍。”罗伊回答道。

“那你也知道，”法尔曼示意桌上鲜血四溅的照片，“这些吧？”

整个小队都研究着这些照片，一直调查到深夜。

* * *

_两个月后_

两个月过去，又出现了三具尸体，死亡的军事人员上升至六名，局势开始失控了。雷文中将仍然活着，坚称全天候的保护对自己的性命重要万分，其他几位高级军官也从雷文的偏执中得益。如果你是服役于亚美斯特利斯的高级炼金术师，那么就有必要配备一位长期护卫。大家开始害怕了，不仅仅是军人。报纸刊登了这则耸人听闻的事件，恐慌传播四散，一个恐怖的连环杀手威胁着亚美斯特利斯的高级军官。人们辗转反侧，难以入眠，想到有人能在暗处对落单的其他人下手，而受害者只能无力地成为报纸叙文。

报社无权查看这些照片，而马斯坦古上校的队伍可以，他们每天都在追捕这个凶手——每一天都感到，无论真相如何，这趟水都比看起来深得多。

调查局负责人马斯·休斯带着坏消息来访的那天，大家正在办公室里讨论案子。

“罗伊小子！你好么！我的朋友！”休斯性格开朗，满满的热情充斥着整个屋子，尽管他胳膊下夹着的大号马尼拉文件袋表明这次到访是为公事，而非来玩。

“在工作。上周我们一直在追查线索。有点进展了，但还不够快。”罗伊皱着眉头回答。

“好吧，我带的东西也许能帮你们加快进展。”休斯挠挠颈后，耸了耸肩，“不过你大概不会喜欢。”

小队的其他成员从各自的桌上抬起头来，放下手头工作竖起耳朵。左侧房间的艾尔利克兄弟也停下讨论，房间中间的墙已经炼为了一块巨大的软木板，贴满了案件相关的信息，还有大量的便利贴注释，详细描述了每一张照片、地图和停尸房的报告。

任何能加快调查进度的东西都是救命稻草。在过去的两个月里，这支队伍调查了所有方向，疑点重重、线索纷杂，一个问题又带出另一堆问题。爱德和他的兄弟，作为国家炼金术师，这类任务接触过许多，十分清楚情况有多严重，凶手有多棘手。

休斯回头，意识到自己引起了整个队伍的注意。他靠近罗伊低声道：“你们还有房间是吧，这个消息应该先说与你听。”

罗伊皱起眉头，从椅子上站起来，环视一圈他的队伍，然后对休斯点了点头并带着他到隔壁一个房间去。关门之前，罗伊嘱咐大家：

“你们继续。”

然后反手带上了门。

整个小队交换了一下眼神，困惑又好奇。

房间的另一头，爱德华试图溜到紧闭的门前，脸上写满了偷听的意图。

“哥哥，你在干嘛？”阿尔问道，非常无奈。

“我想听听。”爱德回答道，缓缓挪向门口。大家竭力假装看不见，除了阿尔，他已经习惯了哥哥公然忽视自己的上级。

“行，上校把门甩你脸上就是请你把耳朵贴上来的。”阿尔看着整个贴门上的哥哥，叹了口气。

“嘘！他们讲话呢。”爱德几乎不用弯腰就把耳朵贴在钥匙孔上。

“你知道房间是隔音的吧。”如果可以的话阿尔已经开始翻白眼了。

“钥匙孔又不是。”爱德咯咯笑，搓了搓双手。

如果爱德留意的话，就会听到阿尔后退时盔甲叮当作响的声音。但很明显他没有，当莉莎揪住他的耳朵从门口拖走的时候，他嚎叫起来。

“上校说你们继续，所以继续吧。”

莉莎瞥了爱德华一眼，他立马咽下嚷嚷的抗议。

“继续。”

“好的女士。”

* * *

隔壁房间里，休斯和马斯坦古站在中间的桌子旁。休斯把马尼拉文件袋放在桌上，叹了口气，苦笑着看向罗伊。

“情况不妙。将领们在战场上如蚊虫死去是一回事，现在可是和平时期。不管背后是什么，争权夺利也好，颠覆谋反也好，个人恩怨也好，阻止它已经是国家的首要任务。高层不喜欢这事的走向。”

“他们不会从我们手中撤走这个案子吧？”罗伊问道，“我们真的有进展了。我们已经调查到了证据，只是需要更多时间。时间和资源。”

“巧了，他们来提供资源了。”休斯说，这本该是个好消息，但他的表情却很严肃，“这就是坏消息。”

罗伊看向桌上的文件袋，抬头瞥了休斯一眼，迟疑地拿过来，打开看里面的东西，有文件、合同和档案。

每一页的右上角都有一个红墨水印的符号：衔尾蛇，一条吞下自己尾巴的龙。

“你还记得在伊修瓦尔，”休斯开口，“听说过的人造人计划吗？”

罗伊猛地抬起头来，震惊万分：“他们不会给我们分配一个吧？”

“你对人造人计划了解多少？”休斯问罗伊，双手抱臂。

罗伊皱起眉头，拉出一把椅子坐下，手肘搁在桌上，一只手按摩自己的额头。“大概也不比其他人多。人造人是天才炼金术师，能力独特，擅长谍报活动和战斗。曾被分到了在伊修瓦尔的某些师，以及北部和西部的冲突中。我听说在布里古兹那边，一名特工光是冲向他们的坦克就解决了一营的人。他们有大多数炼金术师无法匹敌的能力，但是······受到了损伤。”

“损伤？”休斯挪了一下，双手仍然叉在胸前，抬头望着天花板，叹了口气。“你大概可以这么说。另外的说法是他们不适合服役、永久性丧失行动能力、被强制拘留。约等于把他们关起来，而说这是为他们好，他们······受到了损伤。”

“分我们一个受伤的特工不应该是一种拖累而非帮助吗？”罗伊问道。

“关键时期吧我猜。”休斯耸肩，“我也不喜欢我们看不到希望，但说实话，这种情况也非我所愿。还没把案子从你手头撤走是有原因的，他们都把任务升级到分配人造人特工的程度，和这位一起工作就有点像双刃剑了。”

“我还得当个监护人咯？”罗伊苦笑道，“我猜不管人造人特工给分配到哪个部队，都要为自己的行为负责吧？”

“不。”休斯解释道，“军方早就放弃了让人造人特工为自己的行动负责的想法。我说的‘受损’并不只是所谓添了几道伤疤。那些特工思维方式与我们不同。他们几乎没有人性，冷心冷血，如钝器一般。长久以来，国家一直视他们为武器，十年，或者一百年，如果你相信那些故事的话。我们不确定他们是否是在被军方发现后才被控制成武器。分配到人造人特工的部队不只是要对他们负责，他们还被要求控制特工，甚至还得签合同。”

马斯坦古弹了弹文件袋：“我想这里头也有我们的合同吧？”

“非常严格的合同。”休斯点头，“特工的那种‘外租’合同我见过一次。你大概记得，有一个曾被派去清理伊修瓦尔。”

他们陷入沉默，回忆起旧事。对伊修瓦尔人民的大屠杀之惨烈、规模之大，以至于要指派一位人造人特工来处理尸体。罗伊不清楚那是什么炼金术，他们甚至没有把居民们的尸体运到填埋地，而只是堆积一处吞并。伊修瓦尔种族灭绝的证据，那座可怕的尸山，就这样消失于一夜之间。他们没有被烧掉，否则罗伊能从风中闻到味道。就只是这样消失了，被战争吞噬，甚至没有得到体面的埋葬。

传闻说他们当时调来了一位特别人员。尽管那时候人造人特工仅仅是谣言，兵营里流传的谣言说，他们调来了一位特工，代号格拉特尼，据说他嗜好此事。一想到有人不仅没被这场大屠杀吓到腿软，而且竟是专攻，吓唬新兵蛋子的篝火故事便层出不穷，直到无人能确定人造人特工究竟只是鬼故事一则，还是散在风中的低语。

“我看过他的合同。代号格拉特尼，一位二级人造人特工。我不清楚谁有授权许可，这里的文件显示他们给你们分配了一位七级特工。”

“所以是一到十的分级？”罗伊问道。

“很不幸，分级就到七。不管他们分配给你的是谁，你都会忙得不可开交。”

罗伊呼了口气，揉了揉额头，开始认真翻阅休斯给他的文件。

“他们已经把这个完全抛给你了。”休斯摩挲自己的胡子，罗伊在一旁读文件。“给你的队伍做完简要说明后，你们就会被护送到第三研究所，去那儿的拘留室接你们的特工。”

“拘留室？所以我们要带走的是一个技术高超的罪犯，是这样吗？”

“严格来说，能合法出租这些特工的唯一原因就是他们被归类为可控武器。”

“严格来说。”罗伊摇了摇头，接着读下去，“这里说那位特工会被安装仪器，这是什么意思，给一个不稳定的特工配枪吗？”

“特工就是枪。”休斯从罗伊肩头上探过来，翻出文件袋中的一份文件，指着上面的图表。“这就是仪器，类似于一个带有安全措施的追踪器。”

“安全措施是做什么用的？”

“是保护你们。以防你需要使特工失去意识。”

“失去意识？”罗伊笑了，只是看起来更疲惫而不是开心。“越来越好了。所以那边认为我们需要让我们自己的特工失去意识。彵就这么不合作吗？”

“合同总是考虑很多。希望有些条款是用不上的。”

罗伊眯着眼读合同的最后几页：“我们必须签署弃权声明吗？”

“这是出租这些混蛋的标准法律流程。”

“如果下列签名者任意一人死于外租人造人特工之手，该人放弃对亚美斯特利斯军方的任何诉讼，亚美斯特利斯政府会按照光荣退休的标准为其举行葬礼。”罗伊念道。

“就我刚说的，有些条款最好用不上。”休斯咯咯笑道。

“整个队伍都要签字吗？”罗伊又气又好笑，“我不能要求他们这么做。我们这是要邀请一个潜在致命的特工加入队伍，还希望彵就只是个无论如何都不会给我们一枪的七级武器？我们凭什么相信这不是个比那什么神秘连环杀手更烫手的麻烦？”

“凭那安全措施，那套仪器。第三研究所的科学家说，尽管这个仪器令人不快，但它足以制止特工的任何不当行为。”

“天，他们还管我们叫军方的走狗。”罗伊揉着额头，想要平复因这一切引起的头疼。“我都不知道哪个更让我不安：是他们用这种惩罚来威胁特工受训，还是我们要这种东西以作保障。到底是什么样的先例能造成这种局面。”

“我也不知道。”休斯拉了一把罗伊旁边的椅子坐下，抬脚放在桌上看着罗伊继续研究文件，回答他不时冒出来的问题。

他们很长一段时间后才从隔壁房间里出来，向团队说明完他们整理过的关于新晋特工的协议后，已经是晚上了。

待商量完这次添置的细节，每一个人都签署了合同。月亮悬在高空，星星也出来了，总的来说，这该是一个怡人又温柔的夜晚。当阿姆斯特朗少校把团队载到第三研究所时，空气中应该不会有紧张气氛弥漫。

不过，仍然是有的。


	2. Chapter 2

_我们知道凡从神生的，必不犯罪，从神生的，必保守自己，那恶者也就无法害他。_

_约翰一书 5：18_

**第二章**

第三研究所白色走廊，给小队带路的首席科学家怨气冲天。

“你们知道，我曾向准将发过申请。我告诉马斯特·格兰说彵还没准备好，但很明显，情况很紧急。”科学家抱怨道，非常不满，“本来可以给你们分配别的特工的，随便谁。这一个我还没有准备好。”

“您这是什么意思呢？”罗伊礼貌地问道。

“彵态度有问题。”科学家嗤道。

他身后的爱德哼了一声：“就这样？如果态度有问题就会被除开现役，那我估计一半的军人都得失业。”

“真那样的话，你会被立即取消资格。”罗伊转头看向同行的金发炼金术师，表情揶揄。

“哈，你肯定一起。”爱德反击道。

一行人转过拐角，步入另一条长到绝望的白色走廊，科学家正领他们往研究所最深处去，他的嘴就没停过。

“我能确保起码给你们的特工安装了最新技术的仪器。一个级别七的特工通常不会被派出执行这么长时间的任务的。以往我们更倾向于让彵出更具针对性的任务。”

“那原来都做的是什么样的任务呢？”罗伊继续他的礼貌提问，想要钓出更多信息。

这位健谈的科学家也很乐意说。

“噢，潜入和刺探是专长，我们的特工对这方面极其熟悉，尽管如此我们通常还是会给彵搭档一位‘姐妹’特工。人造人组队工作效果更好，至少他们之前一起工作的时候是这样的。”

“这个机构里面有多少人造人特工？”罗伊继续问道，表现出的好奇在友好界限内。 

“这里有四个，不过很不巧我们没法出租‘姐妹’特工加入你们的这项任务。她目前部署在东部，现在又多亏了准将，我们这儿就只剩两个人造人了，我跟您说，这是非常不便的。”

科学家将他们带到长廊尽头的金属电梯，旁边是重型的键盘，并要求三重密码、指纹扫描以及人声识别。科学家输入密码时，小队在一旁低声密语。

“为什么给我们的谋杀案派了一个间谍特工来？”哈博克问道。

“而且为什么这个‘姐妹’特工都被派出去了？我以为你说的是只有紧急情况才会用到他们？”布雷达说。

“很明显情况比我们想象得复杂。”罗伊说，小心确保他们的窃窃私语不被科学家听到。“不出意外的话，这位特工会直接带给我们答案。我们今天一天得到的有关信息比之前一个月都多。”

“我不喜欢这事儿的走向。”法尔曼眉头紧皱，已经把事情拼凑起来了。

“至少我们有点眉目了。”爱德鼓励道，“要是还要我盯着另一场国家外交会议，我会炸的。”

阿尔冯斯点头：“他真的要炸了。”

电梯门终于打开了，科学家领他们进去。

电梯宽敞无比，比一般电梯更高，而且明显得到加固。看起来他们得坐好一会儿了。

“我们就快到了，我会好好给你们做个介绍的。”科学家说。

他们终于抵达底层，跟着科学家过了几扇重兵把守的加强钢质门，最终来到一个宽敞的房间。

房间一分为二，中间是块加厚加固的防弹窗。小队排队进来的那边，有守卫两侧看护，重型机器，桌子上放有各种监测仪器和哔哔作响的设备。而另一边，却是一间格外空旷的白色卧室，家具寥寥。一张沙发，一张床，一大堆垫子，地上散落像是素描本的东西。垫子堆积在沙发之后，因此来人无法看到垫子，也无法看到靠在垫子上的人。

沙发后伸出一条晃动的腿，那位人造人特工看起来是趴在地板的垫子上，慵懒地晃动双腿。玻璃那边只传来沙沙的落笔声。

如果他们能听到最微弱的落笔声，那人造人也定能听见小队进来的脚步声。

好一会儿过去，只有落笔声和机器细细嗡嗡作响，科学家和人造人都没有开口挑起对话。看着这场等待游戏，爱德挑眉。如果他没搞错的话，这位科学家有点紧张啊。想到他之前是如何夸张地描述没有人造人是多么多么不方便，向部队保证一切都在掌握之中，这场突然的沉默令人不安。

“又要盯着我脚踝过一天呀，医生？”另一侧的人造人开口道，尽管中间隔着厚重的玻璃，彵的声音仍然刮满整个房间。

只根据声音难以辨识对方性别，不过爱德肯定这位特工是个女孩，彵像是个顽皮版的伊兹米，但是厚重有层次的低音让其他人感到困惑。

“事实上，恩维，你有一个外出任务。”科学家说，声音尽量镇静。他不想表现出任何一点慌张。

“噢？”沙发后垫子摩挲，脚踝消失了，一只手出现抓住沙发顶部，手指纤细精致，尽管彵抓握的方式像是动物的爪子。“多久？”

“这是草拟的为期一个月的合同。” 

“一个月？”沙发后探出一双莹莹紫瞳，在蓬乱的墨绿长发下若隐若现。爱德的第一反应是“好漂亮”，接着他的理智恢复了，“彵看起来和我一样大，可能还没有十九，彵好年轻。”

“只是试用，别太激动了。”科学家叱道，仍然保持警惕。

沙发后的那位特工站起来像动物一样弓起背伸了个懒腰，两手举过头顶，发出一声愉悦的呻吟。

现在小队可以见到彵的模样了。健美的手臂和肩膀，全身着黑，紧身的无袖背心，胸部平坦，露出漂亮的腹肌，黑色短裤外套着开侧短裙，戴着臂套和腿套。头发又硬又长，戴有一条头带，不过一点不能阻止彵的头发散落眼前。彵全身都是黑色，仅有的一点亮色是彵漂亮的紫眸，和头带上亮红色的三角。彵的肩上也有同样颜色的圆点，只是这个角度很难看清，这点亮红衬彵皮肤白皙异常。在特工的大腿上，有一个亮红色的刺青，大概是他们的标志。运作这个计划的人认为需要给特工烙上标志，这有点令人不安。

仍然猫一样伸着懒腰，彵胜利的快乐笑容十分引人注目。

爱德还是看不出这位特工的性别，不过看到彵的笑容，爱德觉得这一点也不要紧。

“所以这就是我的新‘团队’哈？”那个叫恩维的人笑道，随意地向前撑在沙发上。

罗伊向前一步，掌握主动权：“我是罗伊·马斯坦古上校，这是霍克艾中尉、布雷达少尉、哈博克少尉、菲利军士长、法尔曼准尉，阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克和爱德华·艾尔利克，国家炼金术师。”

“我最喜欢的那种。”恩维咧嘴笑道，盯着爱德和他的兄弟。

“你被派遣协助调查一起杀人案。”科学家告诉彵。

“协助杀人啊，我喜欢。”恩维点头，很开心看到科学家表情扭曲。

“我们会给你装上仪器的。”科学家严肃道。

恩维撅嘴，顺势下滑趴在沙发上，肩膀沮丧地耷拉着。

“我会乖乖的，你们不必如此。”

“我们都知道那是假的。”科学家直说道，恩维脸上闪过一丝阴狠，立刻又开始撅嘴，熟练又夸张。

“这么信任呐，你们可真爱我。”恩维拖长腔调，给科学家摆出一副不高兴的面容，环视一圈小队，爱德感觉彵对他们的水平很是失望。

恩维无聊的视线转向罗伊，他明显是小队的头，恩维便抛出彵的问题。

“杀人案的调查通常不在我的专业范围内，我觉得你被你上级给整了。”恩维轻快地说，“上边有人不喜欢你。”

“恩维。”科学家斥道。

“当成个简报呗，反正我等会儿会有一个的，但是你真得搞清楚，你们的处境是有多危险。”

科学家朝坐在一台机器旁的守卫点了点头，那个守卫开始输入指令。

罗伊眯眼审视恩维：“你上次外出任务是什么时候？”

“大概八年前。”恩维坦率地说。

“那你怎么知道现在的局势呢？”

恩维耸肩：“有些事从来不变。”

“八年前？”爱德皱皱鼻子，试图想象，“那会儿你多大，十岁？”

“嘿小不点儿，我还没问他们什么时候让你离开幼儿园的呢？”恩维怼他，年轻的炼金术师看起来不足十八。恩维记得之前军队没有接收过这样年轻的炼金术师。

“你叫谁小不点儿？”爱德咬牙道。

“这个房间里的每个人都过了一米五。我就提一下。”

“恶！”爱德生气道，“我当然过了一米五！”

尽管爱德这些年有长高，他的身高仍然是小队的嘲笑对象，尤其是他的兄弟。十九岁的爱德很骄傲他一米六七的身高，虽然还没达到平均，不过对这个年纪的男孩子来说，已经足够体面了。

“哥，别算毫米啊。”阿尔冯斯忍不住插嘴笑他，爱德很不爽。

“阿尔你别搅进来！”

恩维吹口哨，向前靠着，紫色眼睛上下打量阿尔的盔甲。

“你们没兴趣吗，我好久没看到这么好的作品了，就从犯人七十——”

一个v型的机器从天花板上嗡嗡下降，打断了恩维的话。当恩维的余光捕捉到它的动静，立刻跳起掀翻了沙发。

“恩维。”科学家严厉地说，“机密信息严禁泄露。我们得给你装上仪器，你大概才会规矩。”

恩维凶恶地恨了他一眼，张嘴想辩驳，但是那个机器靠得更近了，如商场里的娃娃机一般。它每近一寸，他们都可以看到恩维的背绷得更紧。

“我们这会儿应该回避一下吗？”罗伊向科学家提议道，一点不想知道这个仪器是如何“安装”的。

“不，你得清楚它是怎么运作的，上校。”

恩维紧盯着机器，根本不把背转过去。彵一直退到玻璃的角落，寒毛直竖。恩维突然望向一窗之隔的众人，想寻到一点救助或同情，任何彵能利用的东西。但彵一无所获，他们只是不安，恩维脱口道：

“你说过会告诉我的。”

科学家顿了一下，点头说道：“我是说过。你别动，我们要给你装上仪器。”

“她在哪儿？”恩维问道。

“这是机密。”科学家回复道。

“告诉我！”恩维乞求道，机器寸寸逼近。

科学家抿嘴，将手伸进衣服口袋里。

“如果你乖乖转身让仪器装上，我就给你看一张照片。”

恩维挣扎不已，面上闪过情绪无数，眉头紧锁，临头的机器没有给彵过多优柔寡断的时间，紫眸警惕地望向小队，他们只是站在一旁看着，接着彵看向科学家，渴望地看着他的口袋。

恩维转身，双手猛地砸在玻璃上，玻璃之重之厚，仍然吱吱颤动得令人害怕。“拿出来。”

恩维身后的机器下降，缓缓打开来。三个带着针头的容器装有不同颜色的粘性液体，分别注射到彵背部，一个在中间，两个在肩上。中间的红色液体连连打进彵体内，两边清亮的液体则准备打入肩膀。红色液体注入时，恩维的瞳孔直翻到头顶，露出大片眼白，背部肌肉痉挛抽搐。红色液体注入完成后，机器开始注射透明液体。看起来疼痛万分。

恩维紧盯着科学家从口袋拿出来的照片。那是一个年轻美丽的女人，深棕色的卷发勾出她明艳的面庞，她穿着高领长裙和大衣，照片似是直接在某个脏乱的乡村集市拍摄的。紫红色的眸子，唇色暗红，她正微笑着听身边一位先生说话。

无论她是谁，她缓解了恩维的痛苦。

当机器收回去时，科学家把照片放回了口袋，恩维失望地嘟囔一声。

“恩维，转过去？”科学家说。

恩维听到这个要求，悻悻地转过身去，背部清晰地展现在他们眼前。科学家挥手示意众人向前。

恩维的背上有三个亮红色的大圆，肩上的圆由两条曲线连接至中间。线上有细密的电路埋入恩维背中。左肩上是装有透明液体的五个小胶囊，右肩则是七个。机器把透明液体装入了胶囊，但是红色液体直接打入中间的圆环。

“如你们所见，这些保护措施的功能是不同的。右边的七个胶囊有镇静效果，左边的五个则是完全削弱。化学名称分别是地西泮和舒芬太尼。”

“地西泮，那不是安定剂吗？”法尔曼准尉问道，奇怪药效缓慢的镇定剂为何能在紧急时刻对人造人特工起作用。

“恩维的新陈代谢较常人更快，这种药剂对他们的特殊体质效果更佳。”科学家解释道。

“不是机密吗，医生？”恩维回头，活动肩颈和手臂，现在彵不用给他们展示了。

科学家翻个白眼，将控制器交到罗伊手上。“蓝色按钮控制地西泮，红色控制舒芬太尼。只有紧急情况才能用。”

恩维不屑道：“这人知道什么算紧急情况吗？”

“你在质疑我的判断力吗？”罗伊眯眼看彵。

“就我了解的，之前跟我合作的三个人是一点都不知道呐，因此请见谅我十分好奇，您到底是个无能鼠辈，还是个当机立断的人呢。”

“上校，你请自由判断。”科学家拍了拍罗伊的肩膀，走向摆满哔哔作响的机器的桌子。他没有看到罗伊细微的厌恶，但是恩维注意到了，彵微微一笑，伸展自己的胳膊。

“上校，你打算在这里给特工做任务简报，还是要把彵带走？”科学家问道，给机器输入指令。

罗伊警惕地看了恩维一眼，彵在玻璃之后活动肢体，罗伊对这块玻璃现出厌恶。

“医生，如你所说，我们所讨论的是机密之事。我会把特工带到自己的办公室。”

恩维小猫一般伸了个懒腰，面上浮现柴郡猫似的微笑。

“很好，上校。你觉得有必要的话，随时可以归还特工。要是你认为彵会逃走，我们这里有完备的设施。”

“我自己会判断的，医生。”罗伊从善如流，对他点了点头。

恩维在玻璃之后笑着，紫眸里闪烁着邪恶的胜利花火。

* * *

返回中央调查部的路上也很有趣。科学家保证那仪器足以规范恩维的行动，而研究所的守卫却万分防备地跟着小队和他们的人造人特工返回停车场。身强体壮、全副武装的守卫紧张地注视着笑嘻嘻的特工。恩维倒是很高兴看到他们局促不安，步子迈得十分轻快。

自由赋予了特工更多权利，罗伊在想是否该重新评定彵逃跑的风险。

恩维坐进汽车后排时朝守卫挥手告别，送了他们几个飞吻。

他们从研究所一路沉默到办公室，罗伊没有主动挑起话题，余光注意到恩维凝视着窗外一切事物。夜色温柔，彵静静让月光落在自己脸上，注视街上行人仍有往来，八年间冒起和翻新的高楼，不发一言。

恩维踏进办公室的那一刻就开始扫视所有的东西，墙上的照片和地图，各个桌子的摆放，大家留在桌子上的私人物品。罗伊确信，不管这位特工是多么喜怒无常，彵都是非常专业的。恩维留意到罗伊桌上的国际象棋棋盘，饶有兴趣地上下打量罗伊。

“我们会在会议室给你做简报。霍克艾中尉会贴出我们目前掌握的信息，或许你能帮我们了解更多。”

恩维点头，随即靠在最近的一个隔间的墙上。罗伊注意到彵又活动了一下肩膀，眯起眼睛。

“很疼吗？”他问道。

恩维耸肩：“是有一点，我不喜欢疼。”

罗伊稍稍皱眉，恩维乘机说道：“你随时可以把控制器给我，我就能取下来了。”

“想得挺好。”罗伊拒绝道，恩维不好意思地笑笑，不出意料。

罗伊和恩维说话间，莉莎带着文件进到会议室。余下的人仍在路上，莉莎开车带他们走了一条近路回来，明了罗伊有话要单独跟恩维说。

“我知道，在调查还没完的时候，从你那里得到的任何保证都是无效的。”罗伊开口，“但在一切开始之前，我仍然得给你明确一点。”

恩维稍稍挺直了一点，尽量揉出好奇的表情，但看起来还是非常无聊，这种话彵似乎听过百万遍了。

“你可能算是政府的资产，不管你是多不情愿，也可能有级别比我高很多的人在你身上投了很大一笔钱，但如果你做的事危及到我的人，我会毫不犹豫地——”

“你不用说完。”恩维打断罗伊，“我想的到的，你一个响指就把我烧死了是吧？你手套上的炼成阵也不是那么难懂。没人会质疑这种过时的炼成阵的，这种炼金术的发明者已经过世许多年了。”

罗伊瞪大双眼，恩维得意地笑笑，摊手。

“还是你以为只有你能解译它？”

“你是怎么知道的？”罗伊直接问道。

“我熟悉很多炼金术，不过别担心，”恩维咧嘴笑道，打了个响指，无事发生，不过罗伊全身都绷紧了，“我一个也用不来。”

罗伊皱眉，语气不悦：“他们说你算是炼金术资产，而你却告诉我说你根本不会炼金术。”

“别担心呀，我还有别的招嘛。”恩维把彵的无指手套往胳膊上拽了一点。

“派到伊修瓦尔的那位人造人本事可不小。”罗伊谨慎地说。

“所以你知道？”恩维倾身，“我好奇你听到的版本。你也被派到伊修瓦尔了吧，你的眼睛告诉了我。”

“‘也’？”罗伊问道。

“八年前？”恩维回道，清楚罗伊一下就明白了。“你以为只有你见过世面吗。在那儿的是谁？”

“我听说了特工格拉托尼的事。”罗伊说。

“哈！”恩维笑道，“你当然听说过了，他让我们声名远扬呢。不过别把我们放一块比，我俩是完全不一样的人，谢天谢地。恶。”人造人特工边说边做了个鬼脸。

“你们都在伊修瓦尔吗？”罗伊继续问道。霍克艾中尉在会议室里整理文件，安静地听着。

恩维笑道：“是机密。”

“你不像是那种会在乎上级所重视的机密信息的人。”

“你问太多了，”恩维开口。

“作为你的指挥官，这是我的特权。”罗伊打断道。

“我也有点问题要问。”恩维说完。

“当然。”

“我跟你说的话你是打算告诉你的整个部队，还是只告诉你在这儿的中尉。”

莉莎停下她所谓的整理，转过来面对恩维，表情令人难以捉摸。

罗伊不动声色地继续说道：“取决于你要说什么。”

恩维回头看向大门，部队剩下的人还没有到，但也只是时间问题。

“你大概不会喜欢。”

部队的脚步声和说话声从走廊飘进来，他们随时会进来。

“所以你不会说了？”罗伊激彵。

“我没这么说。”恩维挑眉，“我们是不是该等他们到了再把机密信息给拆开来呢？我相信那两兄弟会很高兴听到能找回他们身体的消息，以及他们将会失去多少。”

罗伊表情碎了，脸上掠过一阵难以形容的愤怒，他设法镇静下来，走到恩维面前举起右手，准备好打响指。

“我本来要说，如果你伤害我部队的任意一人，我就会立刻把你送回研究所的监狱，但是我的警告该更重一些：如果你做出任何事情妨碍到这两个男孩找回他们的身体，烧死都算是仁慈，明白吗？”

恩维注视着摆在彵面前的手，勉强掩饰自己的兴奋。对着马斯坦古上校眨眨眼，稍稍后仰望向马斯坦古，愉悦的紫眸对上冰冷的黑瞳。

“我定会尽力。我保证。”恩维竖起两根手指嘲弄地敬了个礼，自以为是得根本不像个才收到焚化威胁的人。

马斯坦古伏在恩维上方，端详彵的面容，想要找到能确保艾尔利克兄弟安全的一点可信的表情，或者，如果找不到的话，一点软弱或害怕。部队越来越近了，他们几乎到了门口。在最后一秒，马斯坦古退开来，退离恩维好一段距离，表现得一切如常。

“去会议室坐吧，我们迅速给你做个简报。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者可能参考的英配，恩维的英配声音比较沙哑，具体可以看这里：（油管）第五研究所片段：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrtYIX-wn50
> 
> 原文写的是五英尺（five foot | 1.524m）和五英尺六英寸（5'6" | 1.6764m），为符合语言习惯及方便理解，我们换成米制。
> 
> 谢谢阿捷的试阅。


	3. Chapter 3

_这也不足为奇，因为连撒但也装作光明的天使。_

_哥林多后书 11:14_

**第三章**

爱德华·艾尔利克相信直觉，因为他在了解情况过后，心里就有数了，而且他的直觉几乎是百分之百正确。如果爱德觉得谁是个混蛋，那他就是个混蛋；如果爱德认为谁可以重新来过，那他就真能有这个机会。

而同情与反感的奇怪混杂，让爱德觉得他们的“特殊成员”恩维既是一个混蛋，又能得到机会。

“你们的地图有问题。”

众人围坐在会议室的桌子旁，恩维才来了一个半小时，就把这儿当自己地盘一样，把地图上的标记挪来挪去。

“你为什么说它有问题？”法尔曼准尉皱眉，他才把最近三起谋杀案的地点与其受害者住址的关系标在地图上。

“这里不该有栋楼吗？”恩维指着离雷文中将住址三个街区远的一个地方。

“你是说那个面包房吗？”菲利军士长不确定地看向上校，感到困惑。

“八年前那儿可能有吧。”马斯坦古看向恩维，面无表情，“很重要吗？”

恩维眨眨眼，手撤离地图，向后靠在座位上：“没啥，不重要。其他受害者是什么情况？”

有趣的是，尽管恩维时不时地摆出“好无聊”的表情来搅人心烦，但彵确实在认真参与调查。看得出来，恩维好奇心强，善于观察，而且还比较聪明，不需要讲太多就能明白情况。

爱德记得他们调查组刚接手这个案子的时候，光是简报就花了整整六个小时。这才过了四十五分钟，恩维就大致明白了整个事件，只零星问了几个问题。

“受害者都是高级军官？你们有其他同级别或更高级别的军官名单吗？”

“一直到大总统的人都在这上面了。”布雷达中尉把名单递给恩维，彵快速浏览了一下，紫眸扫过资料。

“有没有法子能策划个什么事，”恩维抬头指着名单，“让这上面所有人都能参加？”

“你想把他们聚在一起？他们才不会干呢。”哈博克不屑道，向后靠在椅子上，双臂交叉在胸前，“他们的疑心病现在倒还不严重，但你要他们凑一块儿还要他们不搞权力斗争，那可比拔牙还难。”

“权力斗争不一定是坏事，”恩维笑道，把名单放回到桌上，“这也能分散他们的注意力。”

“你想设陷引出凶手？”爱德猜道，“会不会冒险了？”

“没有一点风险生活还有什么意义？”恩维转向爱德，歪头看他，“你明白的吧？不然我们还能怎么办？先凶手一步到现场不比只能从尸体上找线索好吗？”

“但这样做的话还是有可能有人会被杀掉的。”阿尔开口道，嗓音在盔甲中回荡。但是恩维没有看向说话的阿尔，彵只盯着爱德，爱德对彵的视线异常不安。

“你们都很厉害的嘛，”恩维说，却让人感觉彵在说反话，“侦察和保护可以两不误的。”

“变数仍然太多，就算我们策划了个活动，凶手可能发觉这是个陷阱，就不会参加了。”罗伊说道。

“即使对方不参加，你也还是有收获的。”

“怎么说？”

“不调查受害者，就无法调查凶手。”恩维耸肩，“变成目标，可能是因为他们知道些什么，或者做了什么，凶手才会对他们下手。搞清楚这点之后就能了解作案手法，了解凶手的习性，摸清凶手的身份。”

“名单上的人我们都问过了。”霍克艾说，“他们当时已拒绝过我们，你凭什么认为他们现在就会跟我们谈呢？”

“他们不和你谈，”恩维指着霍克艾，然而这个不屑一顾的“你”包括了小队所有人，“所以你们才需要我。”

霍克艾打量着瘦削、衣着暴露的恩维，挑起眉毛。

爱德明白她的意思。恩维显然自信过了头，特工还不是值得他们信赖的伙伴，就算他们当时没看到人造人在研究所的闹腾，彵现在也只是个自以为是的家伙罢了，无法建立任何信任。

恩维注意到众人翻了几个白眼，不屑地打量彵。恩维伸手去拿桌上的一个文件袋，从里面翻出一张雷文中将家人的照片，举起来给大家看。

“他会和我说的。”恩维坚持道。

迎接彵的是充满不信任的沉默，恩维夸张地叹了一口气，一道耀眼的红光从下到上闪过彵的身体，平坦的腹部鼓起，搽上口红，头发变得卷曲且发色变浅，坐在这把会议室椅子上的俨然是雷文中将怀孕的妻子玛丽萨。

恩维/玛丽萨笑着用一只手捧着脸颊，女性的甜美嗓音替代了恩维的更低的轻浮腔调：“他会和我说的。”

房间里的人都震住了。哈博克没叼住他的烟，布雷达和菲利瞪大眼睛直往后仰，法尔曼的肩膀无比僵硬，狭长的眼睛不可思议地睁大。霍克艾中尉条件反射摸上腰间的手枪，马斯坦古上校拧起眉毛，在桌下握紧拳头。

阿尔发出惊叹，但他身边的爱德只是紧盯着恩维。他从没有见过这样的炼金术，这太神奇了。没有炼成阵，也不用合掌来启动炼成。恩维就那样变了形，刚才还是一个中性的年轻人，下一秒就是一个丰满明媚、浓妆艳抹、身怀六甲的女人。

他们安静得过久了，恩维开始不安，警惕的神情与玛丽萨阳光的面相相当不协调。

“怎么，你们觉得我做不到？”恩维皱眉，上身前倾，胸部抵住桌子，粉红色的手指点了点嘴唇，捏住嗓子：“亲爱的，我现在不是很安心，发生了什么，告诉我吧，求你了。”

哈博克目瞪口呆，困惑地来回瞟恩维/玛丽萨的面庞和她的胸脯。不过马斯坦古上校似乎回过神来了，他起身双手撑在桌上：“你这次的变形能维持多久？”

恩维又靠回在椅背上，双臂举过头顶，玛丽萨的肚子十分突出：“一整天都没问题。”

“那要是我们需要你多次变形呢？”爱德问道，他毫不掩饰对这种能全身变形的新奇炼金术的好奇与激动。

红光再次开始闪烁，当它结束时，坐在爱德面前的成了他伸懒腰的分身。“你想要几次，小不点儿？”

“你说什么？？”爱德喊道，不确定是因为对方侮辱了自己的身高，还是因为这张与自己一模一样的脸上挂着的嘲弄神情。

“你又没聋。”爱德看到恩维的坏笑，自己也不禁笑了，这种新型炼金术带来的十足新奇感让他展开无限想象。

“不可思议。”他笑道，接着爱德看到他的分身对他挑起眉毛，然后倾身过来。

“难以分辨吧？”恩维歪头，金黄色的眼睛看向盔甲男孩，“我和你哥哥是不是一模一样，你能分出来吗？”

阿尔顿了一下说：“从你的言行举止还是可以看出的，不然真是一模一样。”

“你必须见过某人才能变成他们的样子吗？你只能变得和他们一样还是说可以有点变化？”法尔曼好奇地问道。

恩维站起来，右手停在头顶一英尺高的地方，伸长爱德的躯干与双腿，直至高到右手标记的高度。

“简单得很。”

爱德上下扫视这个更高版本的自己，脑子乱了。这就像是梦想成真了一样，但是最梦幻的地方在于恩维变个形竟是如此简单。

“我们为什么要凑个局来得到受害者名单上的人的信息？”罗伊开口道，打断了恩维的乐趣，“为什么你不能单个去接近他们？”

恩维噘嘴，缩回爱德原来的身高，又在红光中变回彵穿紧身衣的样子。“我可以呀，但是那样太无聊了。”

“这本来就不是‘有趣’的事情，我们是在调查谋杀案。”罗伊不高兴地说道，一点没感受到人造人的愉悦。

恩维翻了个白眼，坐回椅子上：“行行行，你告诉我你想怎么在凶手再次犯案前找出他，我以为你们时间很紧呢。”

“我们时间紧在要把随时犯案的凶手揪出来，而你的做法可能让他们更快丧命。”罗伊边说边挥舞双手，他的语气几乎是在开玩笑，不过这可不是什么玩笑，也许恩维能明白这一点。

霍克艾眯眼看向上校，她是这间屋子里最清楚罗伊为什么要说这些的人。她明白罗伊不介意恩维的计划，甚至认为这个计划十分聪明，而他此刻装严厉只是为了探探恩维的性子。当霍克艾和罗伊看到恩维耸耸肩，懒洋洋地瘫在椅子上，对所谓“使他人丧命”无动于衷时，他们就知道“受损武器”的形容毫不夸张。

“有效果就行。你有更好的法子我很乐意听呀，不过看起来你是一筹莫展呢。”

马斯坦古上校瞪了恩维一会儿，十分不高兴，接着他开始整理开会的文件，把它们叠好。

“我会和休斯中校说的，商量一下合适的活动和开销。在此期间，”罗伊把一堆塞满文件的马尼拉文件袋垒好，将山一样的文件袋滑到桌对面的恩维面前。恩维只得歪出头来才能看到上校。“你得过完这些资料，熟悉案子。散会。”

小队起身离开会议桌，马斯坦古上校第一个走进主办公室。恩维仍坐在会议室的椅子上，瞪着面前的资料，接着拿下最顶端的文件袋，把里面的资料全摊在桌上。

站在门口的马斯坦古注视每一个人走出会议室，注意到爱德华·艾尔利克停在了恩维面前。

“如果你有什么疑问，或者想找人和你一起过一遍——你要是需要帮忙，你就问我，好吗？”爱德自荐道。

“我不需要。”恩维直说道，然后彵发现门口的马斯坦古用余光盯着他们。人造人扫了一下资料，看向爱德，嘴角上扬：“不过谢谢。”

爱德挺直了背，他挠了挠后颈，看看恩维，又看看天花板：“呃，不用谢。”

年轻的炼金术师大步走出会议室，上校从没见他步伐如此僵硬过。罗伊眯眼看向人造人，恩维注意到他的视线，抬头甜甜地笑了一下，接着继续翻页看了起来。

这不妙啊。


End file.
